


podfic - it just might save your life

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Haus had hockey players, it had sorority girls. Some of them never left. Because they died.</p><p>    Or, the Haus ghosts deserve a story too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic - it just might save your life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it just might save your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001386) by [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone). 



[Download the podfic mp3 from DropBox.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9il98gmhlod4h8h/it%20just%20might%20save%20your%20life.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to sing offkey = AWFUL.  
> Check Please femslash = AWESOME.


End file.
